This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is the third year of this new program of studies designed to investigate the neuroanatomical development of the nonhuman primate hippocampal formation. The progress of this research is governed by 1) the availability of infant rhesus monkeys and 2) the accuracy of stereotactic tracer injections. Rhesus monkeys are seasonal breeders and infant monkeys are available from approximately March until June of each year.